leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson's Meowth
Tyson's Meowth (Japanese: テツヤのニャース Tetsuya's Nyarth) is 's signature . It appeared during the Ever Grande Conference from Like a Meowth to a Flame to At the End of the Fray. Its most notable features are the boots that it wears on its feet and its hat. It was also almost always seen outside its Poké Ball, although Tyson returned it to the Ball once. History Just some time after Tyson began his journey in Hoenn, he first meets Meowth when it was in a pack of its kind in a forest near Ever Grande City on a snowy night. Their leader was a , Meowth's evolved form. Meowth had a fierce with the leader and was defeated by a combination of and . After the battle, the pack left the Meowth behind, abandoned. Tyson saw this and brought the hurt Pokémon to a cabin he was traveling to. In the cabin, he helped Meowth return to full health. As the soles of Meowth's feet were painful to stand on, Tyson gave it boots to help it walk again. Meowth then joined Tyson's team and became one of his strongest Pokémon. In Like a Meowth to a Flame, Meowth rescued and from a flock of . It followed Tyson outside of its Poké Ball during the Ever Grande Conference in this and following episodes. Later, it battled with after they stole the flame of . Team Rocket's was shown to have a rivalry with the Meowth in boots after it tried to take back the torch from the trio. It was able to defeat Team Rocket's Meowth and finished them with Thunderbolt, blasting them off. In Saved by the Beldum, Meowth had another battle with Team Rocket after they trapped Ash and Morrison while they were racing. The Meowth in boots defeats Team Rocket with Iron Tail, sending them crashing in some trees. Tyson and Meowth went with Ash, his friends, and Morrison to the Pokémon Center where Morrison was able to register for the Pokémon League. Tyson and Meowth left the center after a brief conversation with Ash and the others, and were seen meditating outside. When it was Tyson's turn to battle in the preliminaries, he chose Meowth while his opponent, Vivica, chose Persian. During the battle, Meowth became very determined to defeat Persian due to its rivalry with the Persian of its previous pack. Despite the fact that Vivica's Persian had the early advantage, Meowth was able to defeat it. Although Persian was unable to continue battling, Meowth refused to stop attacking and Tyson had to hold it back, recalling the Pokémon before it was able to harm Persian further. This made Team Rocket's Meowth soften towards Tyson's Meowth since they had the same hatred of their evolved form. Meowth was not shown battling in the second round but made a cameo in A Judgment Brawl where it was shown defeating a Trainer's . In the next episode, Tyson tells Meowth and his other Pokémon that Ash is a powerful opponent, but that they had hard and could not afford to lose. Team Rocket's Meowth tried to give Tyson's Meowth advice, but Tyson's Meowth showed that it had everything under control when it attacked a tree, making it fall. In At the End of the Fray, it was the final Pokémon Tyson used during his battle against Ash after both sides were down to one Pokémon. During the battle, its speed complemented the power of its claws, making it a difficult opponent to beat. Ash ended up having further difficulties as Meowth's worked as a defense every time tried to use attacks against it, Meowth was able to use to swordfight with Pikachu's Iron Tail, and could be used to dodge speedy attacks such as . After a long battle, both sides started to feel worn out, but refused to give up. However, Pikachu lost its strength first and fell to the ground, leaving Tyson and Meowth as the winners. After the battle, Team Rocket's Meowth was more proud to be a Meowth than ever before thanks to Tyson's Meowth's successful battle against Pikachu. Personality and characteristics Due to Meowth's hatred of Persian, it refuses to evolve into one despite the fact that Meowth is strong enough to do so. Since its first appearance, it has shown to be quite confident, inside and outside battles, as it refused to follow Meowth's advice about Ash's Pikachu and then assumed the consequences by almost losing the battle against him or when he battled itself its evolved form for leadership. Meowth is proud, determined and holds anxious senses of vengeance, as it refused to obey its own Trainer when he tried to stop it from attacking a Persian. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Slash|1=Thunderbolt|2=Iron Tail|3=Double Team|4=Fury Swipes}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Slash|1=Thunderbolt|2=Iron Tail|3=Double Team|4=Fury Swipes}}}} Trivia * Tyson's Meowth is loosely based on the fairytale character . * The day Tyson met his Meowth is similar to the time Forsythia met her in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!, when she gave her Budew her red scarf. * 's had to practice and learn how to walk on two legs, having had a natural inclination to walk on all fours. Tyson's Meowth, however, displays the ability to walk without similarly practicing. ** Also Tyson's Meowth and Team Rocket's Meowth both hate . * In the n dub of Like a Meowth to a Flame, it has the same voice actor as Team Rocket's Meowth. However, near the end of that episode and in all subsequent appearances, it has the same voice as all other Meowth in the anime. ** Also, in the dub, during its debut episode, it has the same voice actor as Team Rocket's Meowth. In all later appearances, both the Finnish and English voice actors were heard. Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Tysons Mauzi es:Meowth de Tyson fr:Miaouss de Tyson it:Meowth di Tyson ja:テツヤのニャース zh:哲也的喵喵